Bultaoreune
by JisunKim
Summary: Tentang Kelakuan anak-anak dari pasangan yang berbahagia Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. "Hoseok,Taehyung dan Jimin baru saja dari sebuah toko untuk membali permen Lolipop, Masalah Terjadi saat mereka pulang dan JImin kehabisan Lolipopnya dan Meminta Lolipopnya Taehyung. apa yang terjadi? kenapa ini bisa menjadi sebuah masalah?" Hai... Saya anggota baru ni.. Salam kenal semuanya


oneshoot

Bultaoreune

cast: BTS member

happy reading...

Semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi perlahan tapi pasti bergerak untuk menjatuhkan dedaunan yang mulai menguning di dahan-dahan dan ranting pepohonan yang mulai mengugurkan daunnya, karena memang sekarang sudah pertengahan musim gugur yang mana setelahnya akan di lanjutkan oleh musim dingin. bahkan hawa musim dingin ini sudah mulai terasa, Sehingga wajar saja jika sudah mulai waktu senja begini orang-orang akan engan keluar dari rumah mereka dan memilih tetap berada di rumah mereka yang hangat dan nyaman. Tapi tidak dengan anak-anak dari sepasang suami istri Namjin couple. Dimana mereka di karunai lima orang anak yang luar biasa, bahkan terlalu luar biasa dan biasa diluar#plak apadah.

Sore ini Seokjin menugaskan anak sulung mereka Yoongi untuk membersihkan halaman taman belakang rumah mereka yang sudah di penuhi oleh daun-daun kering yang terus berguguran dan menyuruhnya mengunakan pakaian yang hangat sebelum keluar, yah..mumpung si kecil Jungkook masih terlelap. Sedangkan seokjin sendiri sedang berkutat dengan bebagai peralatan memasaknya yang belom lunas semua a.k.a masih banyak yang di kredit untuk menyiapkan makan malam keluarganya, sebelum si monster eh maksudnya Namjoon suaminya pulang dari kantornya.

Ditaman belakang rumah terlihatlah si sulung Yoongi yang sibuk mengumpulkan helaian dedaunan kering yang ia tumpuk menjadi beberapa tumpukan daun yang niatnya akan dia bakar salah satunya sambil membakar ubi. Namun belum selsai niatnya terlaksana suara ricuh adik-adiknya yakni Hoseok,Taehyung, Dan Jimin yang baru pulang dari minimarker yang berada di sekitar rumah menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah mereka yang terus-terusan berisik memperebutkan permen lolipop yang berada di tangan Taehyung. Sebenarnya yang sedang rebutan lolipop ini adalah si kembar Taehyung dan Jimin yang sudah berada di dekat sisulung Yoongi yang akan membakar salah satu dari tumpukan daun kering yang telah ia kumpulkan, sedangkan Hoseok secara diam dan mengendap-endap pergi ke arah sebalik salah satu pohon yang ada di halaman belakang itu.

"Tae... bagi aku segigit aja" ucap jimin memelas kepada Taehyung, tapi yang diminta malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkah beberapa langkah sehingga membuatnya lebih dekat lagi dengan tumpukan daun kering itu sambil bergumam.

"Tidak mau... inikan punya ku, lagi pula kau dan Hoseok hyungkan sudah memakan milik kalian, kenapa masih saja ingin menganggu yang punya ku? Pokoknya tidak mau." Ucap Taehyung ketus sambil terus mengemut lolipopnya.

"huh... dasar PELIT... TAE TAE PELIT.." teriak Jimin yang masih bersikeras ingin meminta lolipop milik Taehyung. Tapi seketika kesalnya menguap begitu saja ketika melihat pematik yang terletak dibawah kakinya, yang tanpa sengaja ia pijak ketika ia akan berdiri untuk merampas lolipop Taehyung. Dan keinginannya terhadap lolipop Taehyung pun hilang di gantikan dengan keinginannya untuk memainkan pematik api itu dan membakar dedaunan kering yang berada di depannya itu.

"Biarin.." balas Taehyung tampa berpaling dan terus mengemut lolipopnya itu. Hingga suara si bungsu Jungkook yang telah terbangun tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin merayap ke halaman belakang dan menghancurkan dan kembali memberantakkan salah satu tumpukan dedaunan yang berada tidak jauh dari tumpukan yang berada di dekat Taehyung Dan Jimin, yang sudah susah payah di kumpulkan Yonggi. Untung saja jungkook langsung dilihat oleh Yoongi, sehingga Yonggi dengan sigap pergi kearah Jungkook untuk meletakan adik bungsunya itu kembali ke dalam rumah. Namun salahkan Yoongi yang teledor meningalkan pematik apinya di tumpukan dedaunan lain yang ingin dia bakar tadi, salahkan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba sudah merayap dan bermain di tumpukan dedaunan kering, atau salahkan jimin yang terlalu bersemangat melihat pematik api itu dan segera membakar tumpukan daun kering yang berada di depannya, atau bisa juga kita tidak menyalahkan ketiganya dan salahkan saja Seokjin yang terlalu lama memasak dengan arpon pinknya itu.

"YAK... APA MAKSUDMU MENYALAHKAN KU? AKU SEDANG MEMASAK TAU, KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN JATAH MAKAN MALAM HARI INI !" –Seokjin- 'Ampun mak... ane juga pingin makan... Iya deh ane janji gak nyalahin emak lagi T.T'

Namun, belum sempat Yoongi meletakkan kembali Jungkook kedalam rumah, Yoongi di buat binggung oleh si bungsu yang tiba-tiba tertawa Sambil bertepuk tangan dan agak sedikit meronta dari gendongan Yoongi seolah-olah ingin pergi ke arah Jimin dan Teahyung berada sambil terus mengatakan "bul..bul.. bul.." dan Yoongi kira Jungkook ingin ke bundanya dan berkata " iya, bunda di dalam" namun sibungsu itu terus saja meronta. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Hoseok yang bersembunyi di balik pohon sedang menikmati lolipop simpanannya berteriak dengan kencang

" Bunda... bunda masak daging ya? Tapi kok baunya gosong?"

"ANIYO... bunda gak masak daging sayang... bunda masak sup, lagi pula ini tanggal tua bunda mana ada uang buat beli daging, belum lagi kredit panci blom bayar, persediaan popok Jungkook udah nipis. Gimana bunda mau masak daging" 'mak... lo ngapain jadi curhat mak? Makanya jangan kebanyakan kredit panci mulu mak –'

Hoseok yang penasaranpun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah menghabiskan lolipopnya secara kilat karena takut diminta Jimin. Setelah keluar dari persebunyiannya hoseok membulatkan matanya dan berteriak namun tergagap " FI...FI... FIRE... FIRE..." sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

Sontak semua yang mendengar teriakan dan kelakuan Hoseok mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Taehyung, dan pada saat itu akhirnya Yoongi mengerti maksud dari kata 'bul...bul... ' yang dari tadi di ucapkan si bungsu Jungkook

"Bultaoreune" gumam Yoongi yang melihat jaket belakang Taehyung sudah terbakar dan anehnya si aneh Taehyung tidak menyadari jaketnya yang terbakar, mungkin karena udara dingin jadi dia tidak sadar kalo jaketnya sudah terbakar oleh api yan di buat Si Jimin, yah walaupun mereka tadi bertengkar karena berebutan lolipop, tidak seharusnya Jimin membakar Taehyung juga kan.

Dan langsung saja keadaan menjadi kalang kabut dimana Jimin yang panik langsung mendorong Taehyung hingga tersungkur dan nyunyur ke tanah. Berusaha mematikan api di jaket Taehyung dengan cara memijak-mijaknya bersama Hoseok sambil berteiak " E O" saking sudah terlampau paniknya . #poor taehyung

Dan untung saja penyiksaan dan kekerasan terhadap Taehyung segera berakhir dengan datangnya guyuran seember air dari ayah tercinta mereka yang ternyata sudah pulang dari kantor, yang dengan panik melihat anaknya yang terbakar dan diinjak-injak oleh kedua saudaranya langsung mengambil ember berisi air yang berada di depan pintu. Sehingga selamatlah jiwa Taehyung dari kekerasan Jimin dan Hoseok. Dengan napas yang terengah- engah Taehyung di gendong sang ayah menuju ke dalam rumah tepatnya di ruang keluarga, dan membaringkanya di sofa.

Seokjin yang baru selsai memasak akhirnya berkumpul dengan mereka dan raut wajahnya panik luar biasa melihat keadaan anaknya langsung menatap Yoongi yang masih mengendong Jungkook meminta penjelasan, namun Yoongi hanya diam dan menunduk. Seokjin tiba-tiba lansung tersulut kemarahannya dan mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Yoongi dan memarahi Yoongi karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya danmenyebabkan Taehyung hampir mati terbakar. Yoongi yang dimarahi hanya diam dan terus menunduk, dan tampa sadar aliran sungai kecil di matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Seokjin masih akan memarahi Yoongi lagi kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba teriakan Jimin menghentikan bundanya itu, Jimin kecil itu berteriak

"BUNDA... jangan salahkan Yoongi hyung... ini salah jimin, jimin yang salah" Seokjin akhirnya berhenti memarahi Yoongi dan menatap binggung ke arah Jimin.

"apa maksudnya jimin sayang?" ucap Seokjin menahan emosi

"ini salah Jimin, jimin yang membakar daun itu, jimin tadi pingin minta lolipop Tea, tapi tae gak kasi. trus pas jimin mau ambil lolipopnya jimin keinjak pematik, jimin jadi pingin main api, tapi Yoongi hyung pasti gak ngasi, jadi jimin bakar sendiri aja daunnya pas Yoongi hyung ngambil Jungkook dari tumpukan daun lainnya. Eh ternyata api yang jimin buat malah membakar jaket Taehyung juga, ini semua salah jimin bunda.. bunda jangan marahin Yoongi hyung lagi ya bunda.." ucap jimin panjang lebar dengan ingus dan air matanya yang sudah mengalir kemana-mana.

Seokjin terdiam memandagi jimin anaknya kali ini, dan beberapa kali juga memandangi Yoongi. Ada perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya saat ini, dan kemudian dia menatap suami nya Namjoon yang kini sedang mengelus kepala Jimin dan berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis sekarang. Dan Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya " So What?" dan akhirnya berkata

"Sudahlah bunda.. namanya juga anak-anak, angap saja ini sebagai kecelakaan dan pembelajaran buat kita semua dan untuk mu juga agar lebih memperhatikan anak-anak. Dan berhenti marah pada Yoongi, dia tidak sengaja meningalkan pematik itu karena kaget melihat Jungkook, coba bayangkan kalau Yoongi tidak melihat Jungkook bisa saja hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpa Jungkook kita" ucap Namjoon lebut.

"iya.. tapi kau lihat keadaan Taehyung ayah.." geram seokjin

"Tae tidak apa-apa bunda, ini salah tae juga sampai tidak tau kalau jaket Tae terbakar. Bunda jangan marahin Yoongi hyung dan Jimin lagi ya bun" ucap Taehyung lirih

"nah dengarkan" sambung Namjoon lagi. Dan akhirnya sang bunda pun luluh dan memeluk seluruh anak-anaknya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. " maafkan bunda ne"dan dia melepaskan pelukannya namun kembali memeluk anak sulungnya Yoongi sambil mengatakan maaf dan berterima kasih telah banyak membantunya mengurus adik-adiknya yang sangat nakal-nakal itu. Dan di balas angukan kecil dari Yoongi, sehingga membuat senyuman lebar dari wajah sang ibunda. Namjoon sang ayah hanya dapat tersenyum memandangi keluarga kecilnya ini. sang ibunda kembali memeluk anak-anaknya, namun kali ini sekaligus dengan sang ayah. Semuanya berpelukan dengan hikmat dan tenang sampai tiba-tiba...

"ahk... bau apa ini? Baunya seperti bau air bekas pel" gerutu Hoseok yang berada disamping Taehyung dan memeluknya dari sebelah kanan

" ah iya, seperti bau air bekas pel" sambung Jimin yang berada di samping kiri Taehyung,. Seokjin pun akhirnya mencoba mencium aroma Taehyung dan benar saja anaknya itu kini berbau seperti bau air bekas pel. Dan kemudian Namjoon pun tertawa cangung sambil mengaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali sambil berucap

" itu...hm.. sebenarnya air yang aku siram untuk mematikan api itu.. sepertinya air bekas pel yang kau taru di dekat pintu belakang, karena saat itu aku panik dan lansung melihat itu... ya sudah ku guyur pakai air itu saja " ucap Namjoon kikuk

Sontak saja pernyataan sang ayah membuat anak-ananya yang lain lansung histeris karena mereka terinfeksi air bekas pel saat memeluk Teahyung tadi, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa sabil menepuk tangannya.

"Tidak... aku terinfeksi virus lantai.." teriak Hoseok

"aku juga terinfeksi Tae" teriak Jimin tak kalah gaje dari Hoseok

"ish... kalian ini benar-benar... memangnya aku virus apa" kesal Taehyung

"IYA." Jawab MinSeok serempak. Yang membuat Taehyung ingin melempar mereka berdua dengan bantal sofa, namun di hentikan oleh sang ayah.

" sudah-sudah Tae, kalian juga Jimin, Hoseok lebih baik kalian pergi mandi sana" ucap sang ayah. Dan langsung saja Jimin dan Hoseok berlari ke arah kamar mandi belakang dan saling rebutan untuk mandi yang pertama.

" aku dulu" ucap Hoseok

" tidak, jimin dulu hyung" ucap jimin tak mau kalah

"dasar anak-anak" gumam Namjoon dan Seokjin bersamaan. Dan akhirnya setelah anggota keluarja Namjin mandi dan berganti pakaian, mereka akhinyapun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan hiruk pikuk akibat perselisihan kecil diantara kelima anak-anak mereka seperti biasanya.

The end.


End file.
